Amor a flor de piel
by nejitenten
Summary: 6 cap!Líos ante todo!Abrá mucho SASUSAKU, NEJITEN,y NARUHINA y tambien abrá SHIKATEMA.Han pasado 2 años y medio y los de Akatsuki han raptado a Gaara.Por eso, los grupos de Gai y Kurenai iran a la aldea oculta de la arena, para ayudar al grupo de kakashi
1. Dos años y medio después

**1.Dos años y medio después**

Tenten fue hacia campo de entrenamiento. Tenia quince años y era una jounin. Había cambiado varias cosas: aunque a veces se ponía dos moños, solía llevar el pelo suelto, dejando ver una melena que le cubría media espalda. También había cambiado su ropa, llevaba un vestido blanco que acababa en minifalda. A pesar de tantos cambios, ella seguía enamorada del mismo chico de pelo largo, ojos grises y expresión fría Hyuuga Neji, que también era jounin. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, se encontró, aparte de a su grupo, al de Kurenai y a esta.

Escuchad con atención chicos- dijo Gai sensei- La organización Akatsuki ha secuestrado a Gaara, el Kazekage. Tsunade envió al grupo de Kakashi para ayudar pero están teniendo problemas y nosotros y el grupo de Kurenai vamos a ir como refuerzos. Así que Lee, tendré que dejar lo de enseñarte el nuevo jutsu para más tarde.

_-_Nuevo jutsu? Qué bien! Soy el mejor! Wahaha!- dijo Lee y empezó a dar saltos como un loco.

_-_Lee, para.-Pero Lee seguía dando gritos de alegría.-Lee!- Nada, ni caso-Lee!- nada, él seguía con lo suyo... PUM!

_-_Lee, debes escuchar cuando te hablo!- dijo medio llorando el sensei, el cual había propinado a su alumno un puñetazo. Acto seguido los dos empezaron a llorar a moco tendido.

_-_Lee!

_-_Sensei!

_-_Lee!

_-_Sensei!

_-_Bueno, pues lo que Gai quiere decir- cortó Kurenai- es que vayáis a casa a preparar lo necesario para el viaje.

Dicho esto, Kurenai se fue y con esta también Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

_-_Neji, puedo ir contigo hacia casa?- preguntó Tenten

_-_Nhg- afirmó el atractivo ninja sin ganas."¿Por qué soy tan frío con ella? Es la única amiga que tengo y hemos pasado mucho juntos, y aún así, por qué me tengo que comportar así con ella?"pensó él. Ella era mucho más que una amiga para él, él la quería y desde que se dio cuenta de eso se había distanciado mucho de ella."Por qué no puedo decirle que la quiero sin más? Esto es muy complicado."

Los dos empezaron a andar camino a sus casas dejando atrás a Lee y a Gai, que seguían llorando abrazados. Tras unos minutos andando, Tenten se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando en sentido contrario a las casas de Konoha.

_-_Tenten, tengo que decirte una cosa, y es muy importante para mi.- A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón.¿Qué le quería decir? y ¿a dónde la llevaba? Siguió a Neji hasta una pequeña cascada que daba a un lago cristalino . La vista era muy bonita y el rumor del agua era muy relajante. En cosas como ésta se hubiera fijado unos minutos atrás, cuando Neji todavía no la había puesto tan nerviosa. El chico le hizo un gesto de que se sentara y los dos se sentaron a la orilla del lago.

_-_Neji, ¿qué pasa, a qué viene todo esto?

_-_Pues es que...

Neji no sabía qué hacer. Si le rechazaba eso le causaría un dolor insoportable ,y se dio cuenta de que se jugaba todo en ese instante porque a partir de ese momento podía ser el chico más feliz del mundo o, en caso de ser rechazado, perdería a Tenten para siempre( ella no lo vería como antes)."Neji baka" se dijo a si mismo y decidió pasar a la acción:

Se acercó despacio a Tenten, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, sus latidos, que en ese momento iban tan rápido como los suyos, y entonces...

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Este es el primer fic que hago: debo seguir con la historia?

**Si opináis que sí, dejad un review. SIN REVIEWS NO HAY HISTORIA ASÍ QUE DEJAD ALGUNO POR FAVOR!**


	2. La llegada a la arena

**En primer lugar quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado algún review: gracias, muchas gracias!**

**Ahora, seguiré escribiendo...**

**2. La llegada a la arena**

Y entonces él juntó sus labios con los de la kunoichi , dando lugar a un profundo y apasionado beso. Un torbellino de sensaciones se apoderó de los dos: sus sentidos estaban bloqueados, y su única prioridad era no dejar de abrazar a la otra persona mientras seguían besándose. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Cuando sus caras se separaron, los dos estaban totalmente rojos.

_-_Tenten, hace mucho tiempo que sentía esto por ti, y no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero necesitaba saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí.-dijo el chico. Tenten estaba prácticamente en el cielo, no se podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo, pensaba que se trataba de algún sueño y pronto se despertaría.

_-_Neji, ai shiteru. Nunca te lo he dicho pero desde antes de que nos pusieran en el mismo equipo estaba enamorada de ti.- justo cuando iban a volver a besarse, un fuerte ruido los hizo volver al mundo real: era un rayo.

_-_Creo que éste no es un buen sitio para quedarse.-dijo un muy pero que muy acalorado y rojo Neji.- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.-y dicho esto la cogió de la mano y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Neji y Tenten llegaron al punto de encuentro cogidos de la mano donde los demás hacía tiempo que los esperaban.

_-_Haber ¿ya estamos todos? Perfecto.-Kurenai contó todos los miembros del grupo y después, cogieron un tren para ir al país de la arena. Cenaron allí y durante el viaje dos ninjas (Neji y Tenten, claro) se fueron intercambiando miradas mientras nadie más se daba cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ya era de noche y tuvieron que buscar alojamiento. Fueron al hotel donde estaban alojados los de Kakashi y allí, en la recepción, encontraron a un chico rubio al que reconocieron al instante: era Naruto.

_-_Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin veros!- dijo Naruto. – ¿Habéis traído ramen? Aquí no hay! Decidme que alguien me ha traído un poco!

_-_Parece que no has cambiado nada, Naruto-dijo Kiba, mientras una chica morena de pelo corto se escondía entre la multitud para observar a Naruto. Era Hinata (quién sino) y llevaba un vestido idéntico al de Tenten( de tirantes, escotado, y acababa en falda corta) solo que era azul.

Cuando todos se estaban saludando, la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse y entró un chico moreno que llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta.

Muchas preguntas cayeron sobre el individuo que acababa de entrar en la estancia:

_-_Shikamaru ! Cuanto tiempo ¿ qué haces aquí ¿no estabas en Konoha? Eres jounin! Tienes ramen?

_-_Tsk, qué problemáticos.- el ninja les sonrío y siguió ablando – Sí, soy jounin y me ocupo de enviar mensajes de Konoha a la arena. Cuando estaba allí, Tsunade me dijo que viniera a ayudaros.

Tres personas más entraron en la habiación. Se trataba de la ninja-médico Sakura, de kakashi y de Temari. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que todos estos estaban en la sala y seguía ablando con Temari.

_-_Tranquila, Kankuro ya está a salvo. Acabo de quitarle el veneno que tenía en el cuerpo, solo necesita descansar... chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin veros! Habeis cogido ya la habitación? No podemos coger individuales; son todas dobles. Así que alguien puede venir directamente a mi habitación, a ver, yo elijo a ...Tenten! (Tenten se había hecho muy amiga de sakura xq ésta la consoló mucho cuando Sasuke se fue).

Tenten intercambió una mirada de pena con Neji, (sin que nadie se enterara, claro) y luego aceptó (qué remedio) : -eh, sí bueno, vale.

_-_Bueno, vamos a coger las habitaciones, Kurenai ven a mi habitación- dijo Kakashi. La ninja le miró amenazadoramente y, tras una pausa dijo:

_-_Está bien, pero te lo advierto Kakashi: no intentes nada raro que estoy saliendo con Asuma. Así que como solo se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo: te matamos los dos!

Vale, vale... no te preocupes- "pos vaya chasco" pensó el ninja.

Todos se pusieron en cola y el recepcionista fue anotando los nombres. Cuando acabó, les mostró el papel: -Entonces las cosas quedan así:

Sakura y Tenten Hº 01 Neji y Shikamaru Hº 02 Lee y Gai Hº 03 

Kurenai y Kakashi Hº 04 Kiba y Shino Hº 05 Naruto Hº 06...

_-_Un momento! Falta Hinata!- dijo Sakura. Todos (menos Hinata y Naruto, claro) miraron de nuevo el papel y se intercambiaron maliciosas miradas de complicidad.

_-_Naruto está solo, así que ya está, Hinata con Naruto. Alguien me acompaña a deshacer las maletas? -dijo Neji, actuando con normalidad como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-_Yo! – dijo Tenten- Sakura, Shikamaru, acompañadnos- y les hizo un gesto como para que se dieran prisa, antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar o antes de que Hinata recuperara el habla.

Estos captaron la indirecta y lo mismo hicieron los demás, que con la excusa de ir a deshacer las maletas a su habitación, los dejaron allí.

_-_Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa: descansad bien que mañana tenemos que ir a salvar a Gaara!-dijo Temari, y acto seguido, desapareció.

"Pero serán cabrones!..." pensó Naruto " Joder, no se cómo, pero deben saber que me gusta Hinata, y ahora debemos dormir juntos! Dios, esto no puede estar pasando... piensa, Naruto, piensa ¿qué haría tu maestro Jiraiya en tu lugar?( Naruto enrojeció) Joder, ese no es el mejor ejemplo...bueno, algo tendré que decir..."

Bueno, Hinata, qué tal si nosotros también vamos a ver nuestra habitación?-dijo el chico.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y subieron a la primera planta. Fue entonces, al abrir la puerta, cuando el ninja observó con horror que no era una habitación con dos camas; solo había una cama, y era de matrimonio.

**Espero que os halla gustado. Mandadme muxos reviews!**

Y gracias otra vez x mandarme esos reviews de antes q me hacen mucha ilusión!


	3. La noche

**Gracias x los reviews! ( si qreis, me podeis dar algún consejo de como seguir o algo.)**

**3.La noche**

Naruto se quedó totalmente blanco. "Joder, por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?"pensó el joven ninja.

_-_Naruto-kun ...-la voz de Hinata le sacó de su ensimismamiento - daisho bu? estas un poco pálido...

_-_¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Hinata, si, estoy bien...-aunque tenía gracia que ella se lo preguntase porque por su aspecto parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

El ninja dio unos pasos alante en la habitación y la analizó por unos momentos. Era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor y sus paredes eran de un tono crema. En medio se encontraba la cama, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, y al pie de esta había una mesilla de noche. También había un armario ropero en un rincón, y, junto a éste una puerta abierta de par en par dejaba ver el baño.

"Bueno, y ahora, qué se supone que debo hacer? Hay dios... al entrar pensaba que esta era una cama de matrimonio y, bueno, creo que así es, pero ésta seguro que es la más pequeña que he visto nunca."pensó Naruto. La dulce voz de Hinata lo volvió desviar de sus pensamientos:

_-_Na...naruto-kun, voy un momento a la...la habitación de las chicas, vale? Es que antes se me ha olvidado darle una cosa a sa...sakura-chan y...- Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y añadió:

_-_Yo desharé mis maletas y luego iré a la habitación de Neji que tengo que preguntarle algo...- Hinata hizo algo así como una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shikamaru estaba paseando por los jardines del hotel. No le apetecía quedarse en su habitación así que se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a observar las nubes que en ese momento tapaban las estrellas pero no la luna llena.

_-_Qué bonitas son las nubes ¿verdad?-no era su voz la que había hablado, sino una voz femenina que estaba a su lado.

_-_Temari! qué haces aquí? no se supone que habías ido a tu casa?

_-_Ah, eso, no, solo lo dije para escabullirme y dejar solos a Hinata y a Naruto pero, la verdad es que había venido para verte...- la chica que antes estaba tumbada junto a Shikamaru, ahora se había puesto bruscamente encima del chico a cuatro patas.

_-_Temari, pero qué...?- pero la pregunta del chico se vio ahogada porque ella lo empezó a besar. Entre besos Shikamaru le dijo: - Si quieres vamos a mi habitación...- Los dos se pusieron en pie y mientras se seguían besando y metiendo mano tomaron camino hacia la habitación número 02.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neji estaba en la habitación 02. Esta habitación era exactamente igual a la número 06 pero esta tenía dos camas individuales. Hacía tiempo que Shikamaru se había ido y pensó que probablemente hubiera decidido dormir en otro lugar ya que tampoco se llevaba muy bien con él. Así que decidió llevar a cabo algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas mucho tiempo. Neji salió de su habitación y se fue a la habitación número 01. (la de Sakura y Tenten)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura y Tenten estaban en la habitación 01 cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakura abrió: era Hinata.

_-_Hinata, estas bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto...- la verdad es que era muy cierto. Hinata estaba entre un tono indefinido entre blanco y rojo, sobre todo en las mejillas.

_-_Vu..estra habitación tiene dos camas! La nuestra solo tiene una!- las dos chicas comprendieron entonces porqué Hinata estaba así. Tenten y Sakura trajeron a la chica morena dentro de la habitación y la senteron en una cama.

_-_Oye Hinata... si quieres te podemos cam...ogh- Sakura le pegó un puñetazo a Tenten en la tripa para que no siguiera ablando. Tuvo suerte porque Hinata seguía en su trance y no se enteró del detalle.

_-_Je...je...lo que Tenten quiere decir es que puedes _cambiarte_ de ropa aquí... espera, Hinata, te traeremos algo para beber... Tenten acompáñame...- Inner Sakura: "Shianaro! Casi metemos la pata!". Sakura se llevó a Tenten al bar del hotel y le dijo:

_-_Tenten! No podemos cambiarle la habitación...esta noche debe pasar algo entre ellos, y cuantas más cartas tengamos boca arriba mejor...- Tenten asintió y le dijo:

_-_Pero, estas segura de que estará bien? Has vista cómo a venido?- Sakura respondió con tranquilidad y malicia:

_-_Bueno, no te preocupes... eso se arregla con una ducha y un par de aspirinas...- las chicas compraron un refresco y volvieron a su habitación.

_-_Ya hemos vuelto Hinata, toma.-Tenten le ofreció el refresco y la chica lo empezó a beber. Justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta. La kunoichi abrió y se encontró a la persona que más ganas tenía de ver en ese momento.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto salió de su habitación (la 06) y fue hacia la de Neji dispuesto a torturarlo por dejarlo solo con Hinata. "Se va a enterar... le voy a partir en cachitos... no, mejor mientras se baña le echo algún cacharro eléctrico... o...¿y si le tiro por la ventana? sí... y justo antes le invito a comer algo envenenado... Joder, cómo voy a dormir con _ella_ sin que ocurra nada? Ay dios..." los pensamientos de Naruto se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Se oían unos ruidos muy raros... ¿jadeos? "joder, tan salido estoy? ahora hasta oigo...bueno, será mi imaginación..." Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta y entró. El panorama que se encontró no se lo hubiera imaginado antes: Temari y Shikamaru estaban en una de las camas. Shikamaru solo llevaba encima unos shorts y Temari estaba en sujetador y su falda había sido rota a posta... Los dos estaban muy rojos y estaban sudando:

_-_Naruto! Sal de aquí yaaa!- gritó Shikamaru y Temari le lanzó uno de sus zapatos.

_-_Lo siento, yo solo pretendía matar a Neji, no sabía que... lo siento, lo siento...-el chico salió corriendo de la habitación bastante acalorado esquivando los zapatos que Temari le lanzaba. Entonces, empezó a buscar a Neji.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_-_Neji! Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tenten mientras su tono de piel iba enrojeciendo poco a poco. Neji le guiño un ojo y dijo exageradamente alto para que Sakura pudiera oírlo:

_-_Tenten, ven conmigo que no se qué le pasa a Gai-sensei que necesita nuestra ayuda... está tan enfadado que _igual no volveremos a nuestras habitaciones en toda la noche._

_-_Vaya...-Tenten adquirió en tiempo record un color rojo fuego en las mejillas y le siguió el juego a Neji - ... Sakura, seguramente no volveré en toda la noche así que no te preocupes por mi de acuerdo?- la pelirrosa asintió pensando que Gai-sensei era muy estricto y se despidió de Tenten.

_-_Es...espera, Sakura... yo también me voy, gracias por tus consejos...iré a mi habitación a tomarme un baño...- Hinata se despidió de todos los presentes y entró en su habitación de nuevo. Cuando entró descubrió que Naruto había salido. "Naruto-kun...estará buscando a Neji..." Hinata llenó la bañera de agua y espuma, se metió dentro y cerró la cortina.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_-_Neji... – El ninja puso a Tenten contra una pared y empezaron a besarse y abrazarse y Neji le dijo:

_-_Podemos ir a mi habitación...- y Tenten le preguntó: -y Shikamaru?

_-_No hay problema, se ha ido hace tiempo y creo que no va a volver... – tal y como antes habían echo Temari y Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten fueron hacia la habitación 02. Para cuando llegaron allí, Neji tenía su sexy torso desnudo( que dónde estaba su camiseta¿ aquién le importa?) y los dos moños que Tenten se había hecho en la habitación de Sakura se habían deshecho dejando su pelo suelto.

_-_Pero... y ahora qué...?- Shikamaru y Temari estaban en la misma cama que antes solo que completamente desnudos y a los dos los cubría el edredón.

_-_De verdad, que es que así no se puede, eh!- rugió Temari. Cuando se dirigió a Shikamaru, en cambio, su voz tomó un tono muy dulce: - Shika, vámonos a mi casa, que allí seguro que no nos molestará nadie.- Temari se levantó cubierta por una sábana y recogió sus ropas. Hecho esto Shikamaru también la siguió cubierto por el edredón y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Durante un momento allí se quedaron intentando asimilar las imágenes que acababan de ver, pero, rápidamente, Neji y Tenten entraron en la habitación, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada y se fueron a la otra cama.

Naruto si que se había quedao flipao. El pobre había visto cómo Neji y Tenten entraban en la habitación y también, cómo salían de ella Shikamaru y Temari. "Pero qué coño pasa aquí? Joder, una de dos, o estoy tan salido que tengo imaginaciones múltiples o estos me dan ideas que hacer con... NO! no puedo ser así, joder creo que necesito aire puro..." Justo entonces empezó a oír cosas como "o, sí, ..." que si no se equivocaba provenían de Tenten, y decidió desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación (la 06) , vio que allí no había nadie. Así que se desnudó, entró en el baño y descorrió la cortina de la ducha.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Hinata y acto seguido se desmalló.

"QUÉ?No por dios, que todo esto sea una pesadilla... ay dios, ahora se me ahoga..."Hinata se había desmayado en la bañera y se estaba ahogando. Naruto tuvo que sacarla de la bañera... sin acordarse de que ella también estaba desnuda( antes a ella le tapaba la espuma así que él no le había visto nada.) En aquel acto-reflejo la soltó de nuevo y la pobre Hinata empezó a ahogarse de nuevo. "Joder, Naruto , no es momento para ponerse a sangrar por la nariz..." se dijo a sí mismo. Cogió una toalla con cuidado y rodeó con ella el cuerpo de Hinata. Hecho esto la puso en la cama, le toco la frente y comparó la temperatura con la suya: los dos tenían fiebre. Así que fue a por unos hielos y se los puso en la frente. También cogió una toalla para taparse un poco cierta zona y unos momentos después, la chica despertó. Naruto estaba lo más rojo que puede estar un ser humano y le dijo:

_-_Hinata...estas bien? lo siento, yo pensé que..., yo no quería... –la pobre Hinata recordó lo que había visto unos minutos antes y casi se volvió a desmayar.-Na...naruto-kun...

_-_Hinata!no te mueras! Nooo!-(sí, el chico tenía paranoias, xq a Hinata no le pasaba nada, solo había cerrado los ojos.) Naruto se acerco para hacerle el boca a boca y cuando sus labios tocaron los de Hinata, esta rodeó a Naruto con sus brazos y empezaron a besarse. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, siendo separados únicamente por dos toallas.

_-_Na..naruto-kun...- dijo ella. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que declararse allí y en ese momento:

_-_Hinata-koi antes en las peleas no quería morir sin haber conseguido mi sueño, ser Hokage. Pero ahora cualquiera que intente impedirme mi nuevo sueño merece la muerte: Hinata, te quiero más que a nada ni a nadie, y quiero vivir por ti.- y así, lo que Hinata había buscado durante tanto tiempo por fin fue encontrado.

**Y aquí acaba este capítulo, qué os a parecido? Pobre Naruto, je, je, qué mala he sido con él... mandadme muchos reviews!**


	4. El cuñao

**Lo siento, lo siento! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo pero he estado muy ocupada. Gracias por los reviews!**

**4. El cuñao**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando una de las habitaciones de un hotel de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Tenten se despertó. No se podía creer todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 48 horas. La chica estaba tumbada de lado, mirando hacia la ventana y contemplando el exterior. Detrás suyo, también tumbado pero todavía dormido, Neji rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Ella se giró cuidadosamente y acarició la cara del ninja.

_-_Neji...-susurró la chica- ya es de día, tenemos que ir con los demás al punto de encuentro, despierta.- dicho esto, empezó a besar al ninja, hasta que al de poco él también se despertó.

_-_Voy a ducharme, no tardo nada.- Tenten desapareció tras la puerta del baño. "Menudo corte. Ojalá les pudiera contar lo que me ha pasado a alguna de éstas (Sakura, Hinata o Temari ) pero no puedo. Sakura se desmoronaría porque pensaría en Sasuke, y las otras dos me tomarían por loca y con razón. Está claro que no tengo autocontrol... mierda! Hay madre, y si estoy embarazada? No tomamos precauciones! Cómo reaccionaría Neji? qué sería de nosotros? Tenten, tranquila, no pienses en lo peor... me estoy volviendo neurótica!" la pobre chica siguió dando vueltas a sus pensamientos mientras fuera, en la habitación, Neji seguía tan tranquilo, feliz de la vida.

Veinte minutos después, los dos ya estaban vestidos y salían de su habitación. Empezaron a andar por el pasillo y al llegar a la recepción se encontraron con dos voces familiares que estaban discutiendo: Kiba y Shino.

_-_Desde luego, que asco! Yo no vuelvo a compartir habitación contigo en la vida! Además, ese perro no ha hecho más que molestar en toda la noche a mis pobres bichitos, si hasta le has dejado entrar en la bañera cuando algunos estaban allí explorando el terreno!-decía el chico de las gafas negras.

_-_Qué esperabas? Akamaru es un ser vivo y necesita bañarse, y perdona pero el que no ha hecho más que molestar has sido tú, tío siniestro. Que no he podido dormir bien porque tus bichos roncan -este sin duda era Kiba.

_-_Tío qué? Pero cómo que molestar, si me he portado como un santo soportándoos a los dos...oh hola.- Saludó Shino a la pareja.

_-_Valla, una mala noche?- preguntó Neji.

_-_Pues sí, claro, con este rarito ya me contarás- siguió Kiba mientras a Shino se le estaban marcando unas venitas en la sien- o me diréis que no es raro. Por favor, conocéis a alguien que arrope a sus propios insectos uno por uno y les de las buenas noches?- esto era demasiado para Shino quién, en ese momento tenía la cara granate.

_-_Kiba...!- amenazó Shino sacando varios insectos de su mano.- Bueno, y qué tal vosotros, habéis dormido bien?-preguntó a Neji y a Tenten, que no sabían cómo escaquearse de la pregunta.

_-_Pues, esto... PAFF!- un gran ruido cortó la respuesta de la chica y los cuatro se giraron hacia lo que había originado el ruido.

_-_Y te lo advierto Hatake Kakashi, intenta volver a meterme mano y créeme que vas a conocer el verdadero dolor!- Kurenai llegó a la sala hecha una furia y tras ella llegó un muy mal herido Kakashi /el ruido había debido de ser algún bofetón)

Unos minutos después llegaron Shikamaru y Temari, tras estos llegó Sakura, acompañada de Kankurou, después llegaron Hinata y Naruto( muy rojos los dos ) y por último, Lee y su querido Gai-sensei.

_-_Bien, os debo informar de que Pakun y otros perros ninja han encontrado el rastro de Gaara y creemos que ya sabemos dónde lo tienen secuestrado. Así que seguidme y desayunad por el camino que no hay tiempo que perder.- todos hicieron caso al enmascarado y pervertido jounin de pelo blanco y tras éste, salieron de la aldea de la arena e hicieron un largo recorrido, hasta llegar a una cueva en medio de un frondoso bosque.

Por la entrada de la cueva estaba saliendo una sustancia extraña muy brillante y se temieron lo peor. Así que entraron en la cueva y se encontraron con que la sustancia la emitía el cuerpo de un agarrotado Gaara, y también vieron a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, que le estaban intentando extraer el Sukaku a través de una extraña invocación. De modo que esa cosa era el Sukaku...

Era una situación muy delicada y los de konoha/arena se infiltraron sigilosamente en las sombras hasta llegar muy cerca de los asesinos. Shikamaru se escondió entre unas rocas y utilizó una técnica desarrollada del Kage mane no jutsu. Entonces, los de Akatsuki se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse.

_-_Ahora usaremos los golpes de byakugan-le dijo Hinata a su primo.

_-_No, Hinata, tú no luches, eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Naruto. Este comentario hirió a la ninja y le respondió ofendida- Naruto-kun, soy tan buena ninja como tú así que si quieres no luches pero yo lucharé cuando me de la gana.

Dicho esto, Neji e Hinata empezaron a repartir golpes de byakugan hasta dejar a los asesinos sin sentido. Los demás ninjas también empezaron a desatar su artillería: el abanico de Temari, las armas y la puntería de Tenten, los ataques de Kiba, los de Naruto, los bichos de Shino, ...Había sido una emboscada perfecta. Mientras, Sakura fue corriendo hacia Gaara y empezó a atenderlo. Solo dejaron a una persona todavía con sentido y Kakashi lo empezó a interrogar: era Itachi.

_-_Itachi, que es lo que planeáis hacer con Gaara? Para qué queréis el Sukaku?- Kakashi estaba bastante cabreado pensando que por culpa de Itachi, Sasuke había caido en el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

_-_Gaara, despierta por favor...-la ninja médico estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener al Kazekage con vida, y tras unos minutos, consiguió mantenerlo estable. Puso una pequeña manta bajo su cabeza y al ver a Itachi se quedó alucinada.

_-_Sakura!-dijo el Uchiha ( Itachi). Kakashi no se podía creer que Itachi hubiera pronunciado el nombre de su alumna, cómo lo sabía? Miró a la chica, en busca de explicaciones pero esta seguía mirando a Itachi como si estuviera en un trance.

_-_Así que en realidad no te llamas Hitoru, eh?- dijo a Itachi. Al ver que Kakashi no entendía nada, Sakura decidió empezar su historia desde el principio- Veras, Kakashi, unos días después de que Sasuke-kun se fuera yo fui secuestrada por unos ninjas de la hierva y Itachi me salvo. Desde entonces en adelante he recibido entrenamiento de Tsunade por los días y entrenamiento de Hitoru, bueno, de Itachi, después. Por eso nos conocemos. Le debo muchas cosas la verdad. No se cómo pudiste mentirme, eres el hermano de Sasuke... por tu culpa Sasuke-kun está con Orochimaru! Tú mataste a los de su clan!

_-_¿Cómo? QUE HAS RECIBIDO ENTRENAMIENTO DE ESTE!- el pobre Kakashi no se lo podía creer.

_-_Necesitamos el Sukaku- cortó una voz ( la de Itachi, claro)- para matar a Orochomaru. Estas palabras sacaron a Kakashi de su trance y también a Sakura de sus pensamientos porque esta no se podía creer que el chico con el que había compartido tantos momentos buenos era el hermano de Sasuke.

_-_Itachi, te mataré! Cómo le pudiste hacerle algo así a Sasuke? Te vas a enterar!- un impulso de ira se apoderó de la chica y se iba a abalanzar sobre Itachi con un bisturí médico cuando el chico dijo:

_-_Lo siento Sakura, pero no te podía revelar mi verdadera identidad. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca abrías accedido a estar conmigo, ni a recibir mis clases. Al fin y al cabo, tú me dijiste que querías a Sasuke, no crees que a él no le gustaría nada ver que tú me has matado a mí, y no él? Me he arrepentido muchas veces de lo que le hice, pero mi clan no hacía más que presionarme y pensé que eso haría más fuerte a Sasuke. No pude evitarlo, pero al enterarme de que ha acudido a Orochimaru, y al saber que morirá después de matarme, se que hay que acabar ya con esa serpiente.

De pronto, Itachi desapareció, pues la atadura de sombras de Shikamaru se había agotado.

_-_Hay dios, lo que faltaba, se ha escapado. Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Gai.

Kakashi completó unos sellos y una neblina rodeó a los miembros de akatsuki, luego se desvanecieron en el aire.

_-_Bueno, estos ya seguro que no van a ninguna parte. Este extraño jutsu los ha mandado a una antigua mazmorra en Konoha.- dijo satisfecho Kakashi.

_-_Vámonos a Konoha que Gaara necesita que lo vea Tsunade.- dijo Sakura y todos empezaron a salir de la cueva cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

_-_Dónde está Hinata? -preguntó Naruto totalmente alarmado. Volvió a la cueva y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba tirada en el suelo y no se movía.

_-_HINATA-CHANN!-Naruto se abalanzó sobre Hinata, la cogió en brazos y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Konoha con los demás.

_-_Pero qué te pasa, Hinata, respóndeme!-iba diciendo el ninja mientras daban saltos de rama en rama hacia la villa.- Hinata, respóndeme! Nunca me lo perdonaré si te pasa algo!

En menos de una hora llegaron a Konoha. Todos fueron al despacho de Tsunade y le enseñaron a Gaara y a Hinata.

Al poner sus manos sobre el pelirrojo, Tsunade se sorprendió:-Muy buen trabajo, Sakura, está a salvo! De momento vamos a esperar a ver cómo evoluciona, y si va a peor le operaré.

Tsunade pasó a la siguiente paciente y puso sus manos sobre Hinata. Su expresión cambió bruscamente y exclamó:

_-_¿Qué le han hecho a Hinata!- Naruto estaba que le daba algo. Tsunade continuó hablando: -Dios, esto es muy muy serio.

_-_Qué le pasa? Dímelo! se pondrá bien, verdad?- Naruto tenía el corazón partido por la mitad. Hinata tenía que sobrevivir, sus últimas palabras habían sido que la dejara en paz, ella se enfadó.

_-_Naruto, no puedo contarte nada, es algo muy grave y no se qué serías capaz de hacer si te enteraras. –se dirigió al grupo y añadió: -chicos, me temo que Hinata se quedará aquí una temporada.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

En algún lugar, lejos de allí:

_-_Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama me ha pedido que vayas a su habitación. Al parecer quiere hablar contigo.- Kabuto no estaba de buen humor, más bien estaba celoso de que Sasuke le importase tanto a _su_ Orochimaru. "Pero qué se ha creído aquí el tío chulo este? Orochimaru no me hace caso y ya solo le importa su querido Sasukito. Y por si fuera poco el otro desprecia a MI Orochimaru!Y va de aquí para allá como si fuera de luto, haciéndose el interesante con su actitud. Uchiha de las narices! Pues mira, se va a enterar! En realidad le he llamado antes de lo debido, así que conociendo a mi orochi, le pillará haciendo su ritual. A mí nadie me quitará a Orocimaru-sama"y pensando en su estrategia el raro, raro, raro chico del pelo gris desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

Sasuke fue andando hacia la habitación de Orochimaru. En esos años Sasuke no había cambiado nada. Seguía con el mismo peinado y con su misma ropa (ya que se negó a ponerse el cinturón cutre ese que llevan los del sonido). Sabía que dentro de poco llegaría el momento en el que Orochimaru ocuparía su cuerpo, y no quería pensar en ello. Todo lo hacía por su hermano, él tenía la culpa de todo.

Había llegado a la puerta. Giró el frío pomo de piedra que tenía forma de serpiente dispuesto a entrar en el interior del cuarto. Se imaginó al serio y respetado Orochimaru sentado en la típica butaca al frente de una mesa larga de madera. Se preparó para entrar en el tenebroso cuarto. Abrió la puerta (sin llamar, que es la personalidad de nuestro Sasuke) y se encontró con una escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado:

De fondo se podía oír una canción de fondo que decía "Yo so sexy, sexy, sexy,...I need your love I need no excitation ..." y en el centro de la sala Orochimaru bailaba alegremente llevando nada más que unos calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Estos eran de color rosa y llevaban corazones rojos y ositos de peluche estampados en ellos. Bueno, la verdad es que no era lo único que llevaba puesto, porque también llevaba una boa de plumas (como las de las gogós y de color fuxia) rodeándole el cuello que agitaba al ritmo de la música.

Orochimaru observó con horror cómo Sasuke le estaba viendo en esa situación, sin poder reaccionar. "¬¬º Pero Sasuke, dónde te has metido, por dios!El tío este es más raro que las berzas!" se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke y paralizado, intentó borrar de su mente las horribles imágenes que acababa de ver. Mientras tanto, la música seguía sonando "...no, no, no, higher, baby, high, no, no, no, no, no, no..." "...yo so sexy, sex sex sexy, ..." Observó detenidamente el aspecto de la habitación: no era de piedra fría como había imaginado, sino rosa y en el centro había una cama de edredón fuxia de peluche. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras de peluche fuxia y en una de las paredes había un espejo grande. En el techo había una bola de luces como las que hay en las discotecas y lo peor fue cuando a sus pies encontró **el disco mp3 de las canciones de Orochimaru!**En el índice se podían leer la siguiente lista de canciones:

**1)**Amante Bandido ( de Miguel Bosé)

**2)** YMCA( de Village people)

**3)**Sexy( la que estaba sonando)

**4)**Macho, macho, men

...(la lista era muy larga y aparte, Sasuke decidió no seguir leyendo...)

_-_Ah, esto no es lo que parece! no! Esto... yo... no se qué hago aquí! si! eso, eso! Y, alguien me habrá traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad y...- empezó Orochimaru, desesperado por inventarse alguna excusa con la que poder justificarse.

_-_Ah, ya...-Sasuke no se tragaba ni una palabra de lo que le decía el otro "individuo". "Joder, si al final y todo me tenía que haber quedado en Konoha, y no con este colgao extraño que es raro de pelotas!"- para qué me habías llamado?

Orochimaru se puso una bata corriendo y salió de la habitación volviendo a recuperar su aspecto frío y malvado.

_-_Pues era para decirte que he creado un nuevo jutsu muy potente que causa la muerte instantánea a cualquier cosa sin ninguna consecuencia mala en quién lo usa. Pero para poder usarlo se necesita el Sharingan. Mi plan es este: tú iras a Konoha diciendo que te has ido de mi lado y todo eso, y te instalarás de nuevo en tu apartamento. Matarás a Itachi en cuanto puedas con el jutsu. Después, me infiltrarás en Konoha y me darás tu cuerpo. Así yo también podré usar la técnica y me haré con el poder de la aldea!- dijo eufórico Orochimaru.

_-_No volveré- dijo Sasuke –"no quiero mentir a Sakura y a los demás diciéndoles que he vuelto si no es verdad."- No quiero crear falsas esperanzas en todos los de Konoha.

_-_Sasuke-kun, morirás de todas formas así que piensa que podrás vengarte de Itachi. Te prometo que no te pediré tu cuerpo hasta que lo hallas matado, dentro del tiempo límite, claro. Debes vengarte de él por todo lo que te hizo, eres un vengador, o no?- argumentó el hombre de los ojos de serpiente.

_-_Está bien- dijo Sasuke, dándose por vencido.- Vamos a Konoha.

**Por fin he acabado! Os ha gustado la habitación de Orochimaru? No, si al final va a acabar de diseñador y todo...**

**Gracias otra vez por los reviews y si queréis que siga, mandadme más!**


	5. Noticias

**Gracias por los reviews! Gracias también a mis marineros/as (ellos saben a qué me refiero) hinaru90, sakurasasuke y orochimario que me ayudan a seguir este fic.**

**5. Noticias**

_-_Es más de mediodía, deberíais ir a casa a comer. No os preocupéis por Hinata, yo cuidaré de ella.- dijo Tsunade "pero cómo ha podido..., y quién la habrá ...?"dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y vio que aunque la mayoría de los ninjas se había ido, el chico rubio seguía quieto en el mismo lugar de antes, con la cabeza agachada.

_-_Tsunade no me vengas con hostias.- Naruto fue levantando la cabeza poco a poco hasta que dejó ver unos ojos llenos de ira y temor - Quiero saber QUÉ le pasa y lo quiero saber YA. Y qué es eso de que yo no puedo saberlo!

La Quinta miró al chico con miedo y dijo con una débil voz: -lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo decir nada. Nadie puede estar en esta sala, así que vete por favor.- dicho esto se fue de allí rápido con otros dos enfermeros que transportaron a Hinata a otra habitación. Cuando estos salieron de la sala, Naruto se metió allí sin que nadie lo viera, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de la chica.

_-_Nunca te dejaré sola, Hinata. Despierta, necesito que te despiertes.- y allí se quedó, con la mano de Hinata entre sus manos, mientras dos lágrimas recorrían su rostro en silencio.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dos ninjas iban caminando por las calles de Konoha. El chico llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color oscuro y la chica llevaba un bonito vestido corto, de color rojo de tirantes y tenía unos bordados en blanco en la parte baja.

_-_Vamos a comer a mi casa- propuso Shikamaru.- ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy callada.- Temari sonrió como diciendo que estaba bien, pero al de poco tiempo, volvió a mostrar la misma expresión de antes, mirando al infinito. "cómo quieres que esté bien? Joder, a ver cómo se lo digo ahora...uf..."

Llegaron a una casa bastante grande que mostraba algunos escudos con al símbolo de los Nara. Shikamaru abrió la puerta y entraron en la mansión vacía. El chico se detuvo en el salón, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la chica rubia:

_-_Temari, vas a decirme lo que te pasa? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

La chica se sentó en un sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.: - quieres saberlo? Muy bien, ahí va: Shikamaru, creo que estoy embarazada.-"ya está, ya lo he soltado" pensó la chica.

_-_Nani?-"Ay dios, yo padre? Bueno..."

_-_Todavía no es seguro, pero no lo sé. Sabía que reaccionarías mal y no quería contártelo.- la chica empezó a llorar.

_-_Temari, por favor, deja de llorar, no pasa nada.- la otra le miró sin habla "tan bién se lo toma?"

_-_Como has dicho, no es seguro, y si lo estas, será problemático, pero ya nos apañaremos- la chica lo abrazó y Shikamaru atrajo la cara de la chica con sus manos."Hasta cuando llora está muy guapa" pensó el ninja y a continuación le dijo:-tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, al fin y al cabo alguna vez tendrá que pasar, no?-sus labios se juntaron y se besaron apasionadamente. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

_-_Hasta aquí nos tienen que interrumpir? Qué problemáticos, quién será?- Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta y abrió: era Tenten.

_-_Hola Shikamaru, está Temari aquí? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.- la kunoichi tampoco tenía buen aspecto, su expresión era de preocupación y duda.

_-_Sí, pasa pasa. Oye, cómo sabías que estaría aquí?- los dos pasaron en la estancia y se sentaron en el salón.

_-_Bueno, pues Temari vive en la Arena y no tiene casa en Konoha y por lo que vi en el hotel deduje que estaría contigo.- respondió mientras los otros dos se sonrojaron.- tienes que ayudarme.

Shikamaru comprendió que aquello sería un tema de mujeres( demasiado complicado para él ) y salió de la habitación. Tenten empezó a llorar mientras intentaba explicarle a Temari lo que le pasaba:

_-_Temari, supongo que vosotros dos tomasteis algún tipo de precaución, pero Neji y yo no. Llevo esquivándolo desde que hemos salido del hospital por que no se cómo reaccionaria tras decirle que puedo estar embarazada. Tengo miedo de que...-un sollozo impidió que terminara la frase y Temari la abrazó mientras le dijo:

_-_Ejem, ejem, ... eso de que Shika y yo tomáramos precauciones no es del todo cierto...-la otra chica la miró alucinada y preguntó: -entonces tú también puedes estar...?Shikamaru lo sabe?

_-_Acaba de decírmelo, justo antes de que llamaras.- dijo el chico que había vuelto de la cocina con refrescos.- Tenten, es mejor que se lo digas a Neji cuanto antes. Además, no puede reaccionar mal, porque, cuando hicisteis _eso_ ya sabíais a lo que os exponíais. Y en parte también sería culpa suya.

_-_No se cómo decírselo, yo no podría...-las palabras de Tenten fueron cortadas por las de Temari:- Pues no veas el momento perfecto que es este porque hablando del rey de Roma, por ahí viene Neji.

_-_No! Por favor, no le digáis que estoy aquí.-pero ya era tarde: los otros dos ninjas ya habían abierto la puerta y Neji estaba al otro lado.

_-_Hola chicos¿está aquí Tente...oh! ahí estas!-el chico entró y se dirigió a Tenten la cual se puso de espaldas para que no viera que estaba llorando.- Me quieres decir qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así? Por qué te has ido corriendo? He estado buscándote por todo Konoha, Tenten! Mírame cuando te hablo por lo menos, no?-la chica se volvió y cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, su actitud cambió radicalmente.-Lo siento, qué te pasa? alguien te ha herido? si es eso lo mataré, no lo dudes! Dime qué te pasa por favor!

_-_No quería decírtelo por miedo a lo que harás ahora, así que prométeme que no me dejarás.-dijo ella.

_-_Ein? De qué estás hablando?

_-_Neji, puedo estar embarazada.- Tenten cerró los ojos esperando con horror la reacción de Neji , pero lo único que notó fueron sus labios besándola como había ocurrido en el caso anterior.

_-_Tenten, qué te dije? Neji no podía actuar mal de ningún modo porque te quiere,-y dirigiéndose a Temari añadió- como yo te quiero a ti.

_-_En serio pensabas que iba a salir huyendo o algo así?-dijo Neji mientras seguían abrazados como lapas.

Al final los cuatro acabaron comiendo en casa de Shikamaru. Cuando acabaron, las chicas fueron donde Tsunade para que les hiciera alguna prueba.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, se encontraron a Ino.

_-_Ino!cuanto tiempo! qué haces aquí?-la saludaron.

_-_Yo? nada, por?-la rubia llevaba la misma ropa de siempre y no había cambiado mucho.-Y vosotras?

_-_Nada, que venimos a ver a Tsunade pero no es nada especial, eh? Pasa tú antes si quieres ...

_-_No, no...pasad vosotras...-se notaba que todas tenían algo que esconder. Al final todas se dirigieron a Tsunade.

_-_Bueno, qué pasa?- preguntó la Hokage.

_-_Pues, Tenten y yo queremos dos tests de embarazo.-se atrevió Temari.

_-_Nani!-exclamó Tsunade.

_-_Yo también- dijo Ino.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en Ichiraku comiendo ramen (al parecer se habían quededo con hambre). Chouji sí que había cambiado porque aunque seguía comiendo todo lo que pillaba, tenía muy buen cuerpo( como en el anime cuando le salen las alas de mariposa)

_-_Esto va a ser muy problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

_-_Pero más lo va a ser para las chicas- dijo Neji

_-_De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Chouji. Los otros dos le contaron lo que había pasado en la arena y le pusieron al día de todo la que había pasado.

_-_Y dónde están ahora?

_-_Con Tsunade.- Shikamaru se empezó a reir.

_-_Qué pasa?-preguntó Neji

_-_Te imagino limpiando pañales, jajaja...

_-_Eso no tiene gracia! tú también tendrás que hacerlo!-se defendió el otro.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_-_Pero cómo me decís eso ahora? Cómo habéis podido..., no si esto a acabar siendo una epidemia! -la Hokage les dio unos tests de embarazo: eran como un folio pero tenían en la parte de abajo una pegatina de color transparente.

_-_Bueno, ahora necesito que depositéis aquí- señaló la "pegatina"- una muestra de orina y al de unos minutos se pondrá o roja (lo cual indica que no estáis embarazadas) o azul (lo que indica que sí lo estáis)

Cuando salieron de allí estaban muy tensas así que Tenten decidió cortar ese incómodo silencio:

_-_Ino!y quién es tu pareja?

_-_Chouji!

_-_Y las vuestras?-y así empezaron a charlar, con los resultados en los bolsillos, cuando de repente, Ino dijo:

_-_Mirad! Ya ha salido mi resultado!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Los tres chicos fueron donde Tsunade para recoger los resultados de las chicas. Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron unos resultados que eran positivos tirados en el suelo.

_-_Ay, dios. Una de ellas seguro que está embarazada.- dijo Neji.y observaron el papel con detenimiento. En él se leía, aparte de que el resultado era positivo (azul), que la paciente era residente en Konoha.- así que es Tenten...

_-_Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz.

_-_Tskzoo, alguien viene y se supone que no podemos estar ojeando por aquí.-dijo Shikamaru. De pronto se encontraron con el que había hecho la pregunta: era Naruto.

_-_Hola, Naruto, qué tal está Hinata?

_-_No ha despertado todavía... y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

_-_Es una larga historia...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

En un lugar lejano:

_-_Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama me ha pedido que te diga que subas a su habitación.-dijo Kabuto. "Jejeje...ahora te vas a enterar Uchiha,... calculo por la hora que es que MI Orochi estará a punto de realizar el Ritual Especial de la Suerte. jejeje...después de ver esto ya no querrás volver a verle más, y Orochimaru-sama será mío..."al ver la cara de chiflado(estilo Golum del señor de los anillos) que se le estaba poniendo a Kabuto, Sasuke decidió alejarse de él un poco más.

A Sasuke le pareció oír música así que preguntó:- Kabuto, estas seguro de que ha dicho que suba?-y el otro asintió y se fue. "espero no tener que ver algo como lo de antes...uf, qué horror...ala, allá voy." Y tras subir las escaleras, acercó la mano a la manilla de la puerta cuando oyó algo como "yo, seré, un hombre por tí..." "Ay, dios...por favor que no esté otra vez con la boa y todo eso..." .

Sasuke abrió del todo la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba a oscuras totalmente y en el centro, dos focos apuntaban a una figura en el centro de la habitación. Aunque la persona estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, había un espejo enfrente de ella y contempló con horror que se trataba de Orochimaru con dos coletitas vestido de marinerita (llevaba la típica falda de tablas azul cielo, **muy corta** con la que no se le veía el culo de milagro. Arriba, la blusa blanca de colegiala y el cuello ese del mismo color que la falda.) Eso sí, Orochimaru no veía a Sasuke desde su posición y seguía con su coreografía:

"...renunciaré, a ser lo que fui. Tú y yo, yo y tú...no dirás que no!(gesto con la mano haciendo seña de que no por parte de "la marinerita") Seré tu amante bandido, bandido...corazón, corazón malherido..."

Chun, chun, chun, chun, "It´s fun to stay at the YMCA! it´s fun to stay at the YMCA! **A, ah, ah!"**resaltó una carcajada creada por la voz grave de orochimaru.

"¬¬º Ay dios, qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...es un **popurrí** de canciones suyas!" y Sasuke se quedó ahí, inmóvil sin más, viendo la actuación.

"Macho, macho men...oh,oh,oh, I want to be Uchiha´s men!"

Esto era demasiao para el pobre Sasuke que se había dado cuenta de que seguir allí era ya hasta peligroso. "¿ OxOº Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho! Yo me piro! a ver si va a ser pederasta y gay!tengo miedo!"

"Yo so sexy, sexy sexy...be my lover be my inspiration, yo so sexy, sex, sex, sexy, fisical and logical tentation..." esa ya la conocía...

"Give me baby one more time..."(la de Britney Spears)

"Lo...li...ta.." la música seguía y Orochimaru seguía bailando...de repente se puso a rapear una cosa extraña:

"Arr, marinero, arr, arr marinero, arr...mari, mari, marinero, arrr! Yeah!" gritó Orochimaru y hizo el mismo "clink" que Gai-sensei.- -

Sasuke estaba muy mal " a mi me da un ataque a la patata...ya no puedo más..."

Y casualmente la siguiente cnción era la de Camilo sexto: "siempre me tengo que enamorar de quien de mí no se enamora...y es por eso por lo que mi alma llora...vivir así es morir de amor y por amor tengo el alma herida...Melancolía!Y YA NO PUEDO MÁS, YA NO PUEDO MÁS..siempre se repite la misma historia..."

Por último, sonó la de "I´m singing in the rain...you´re singing in the rain..."(ahí entra el salto con los pies al igual que en la película) y Orochimaru saltó a la cama dando la vuelta en vez de a una farola, a una de las patas del somier. Al dar esta vuelta, Orochimaru vio a Sasuke y se quedó de piedra. La música paró y la luz se encendió:

_-_Esto no es lo que parece!Como antes alguien ha venido y me ha drogao y ...-empezó Orochimaru.

"Ahora vendrá con más excusas, seguro" pensó Sasuke pero al ver que todo se había quedado en silencio y al ver la cara de Orochimaru pensó "un momento...por qué se ha parao?y por qué me mira con esa cara de vicioso?"

Inner-orochimaru: " Las excusas ya no valen para nada así que le daré un "Karate chop"(si leéis Midori sabréis a qué me refiero)(un golpe en la nuca pa que se desmalle)y así no se acordará de nada."

Así que Orochimaru ,con su uniforme de marinerita, claro, empezó a perseguir a Sasuke mientras este corría despavorido hacia el exterior. Detrás de estos venía Kabuto quien, al ver que los otros dos habían salido ya de la guarida, corrío detrás de Orochimaru con las maletas.

_-_Nooooo! Déjame en paz, pederasta!-dijo Sasuke mientras, con el nivel 2 de la maldición había sacado las halas para volar porque Orochimaru le estaba alcanzando.- Qué quieres de mí?

_-_No te vayas! Sasuke mío!-decía el otro corriendo tras Sasuke.

Y así llegaron hasta Konoha y Sasuke volvió a su estado sin maldición pero seguía corriendo. En la entrada se cruzaron con Tsunade quien no vió al Uchiha sino a la marinera. "Esa chica me suena a alguien... ba, paranoias mías". Y también se cruzaron con Jiraiya, quien, tampoco vio al Uchiha (porque iba tan rápido corriendo que no se pudo fijar bien) "Oh, que chica tan guapa! Espera preciosa!" y también se unió a la persecución.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Temari y Tenten miraron el papel de Ino con curiosidad: era rojo.

_-_Si el mío esta listo...los vuestros también lo estarán, no? Vamos, sacad los vuestros!-dijo Ino. Temari hizo un gesto a Tenten como indicando que sacara ella el resultado antes y la chica de vestido blanco desplegó con cuidado su papel: también era rojo.

**-**Vamos Temari -apremiaron a la jounin de la arena. Temari sacó su papel, cuando, en ese momento, apareció Shikamaru.

_-_Hola, Shika...esta es la prueba del test.-y mostró el papel que todavía mantenía doblado.- no lo he mirado aún pero ahora lo haremos.

Shikamaru se sentó con Temari en un banco cercano, y las otras dos kunoichis se pusieron detrás. Temari desplegó el folio y vieron claramente que la pegatina era azul, es decir, que sí estaba embarazada. Shikamaru abrazó muy fuertemente a la joven y la besó. Las otras dos chicas la abrazaron también y después, decidieron dejar a la pareja a solas. Para cuando Temari salió del shock, se encontró arropada entre los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru, y éste le dijo:

_-_Temari, ai shiteru¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_-_Si quiero.-respondió la chica, la cual rompió a llorar de felicidad, y los dos se abrazaron pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

En la habitación del hospital especial de Tsunade, Hinata se movió debilmente.

_-_¿Dónde estoy? Naruto-kun...¿qué a pasado?- la chica por fin se había despertado y se encontró allí a Naruto, que tras la visita de Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji, seguía allí sentado esperando a que ella de despertase.

_-_Hinata-chan!Menudo susto me has dado!- se avalanzó sobre Hinata y se empezaron a abrazar y a besar durante bastante tiempo. Luego le dijo:- Tsunade dijo que estabas muy grave y...Tsunade!Hinata se ha despertado!Tsunade!- empezó a llamarla a gritos Naruto, recordando con miedo lo que le había dicho antes la Hokage.

Neji y Chouji entraron en la sala.

_-_Naruto! Hemos oído gritos de que... Hinata!estas bien?- Neji se acercó a su prima y Naruto le preguntó:- dónde está Tsunade? y Shikamaru no estaba con vosotros?

_-_Tsunade? ni idea. Pero Shikamaru ha ido a buscar a las chicas.-respondió Chouji.

En ese momento entraron de la mano en la sala Shikamaru y Temari, seguidos por Tenten e Ino. Tenten se iba a acercar a Neji cuando este la dirigió al exterior de la habitación y la besó apasionadamente. Después le dijo:

Tenten, ya he visto los resultados, y quiero que sepas que para mí eres lo más importante de este mundo, Tenten, quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

La otra se quedó flipada y se puso muy roja. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando pudo reaccionar, ella le dijo:

_-_Neji, es imposible que hallas visto los resultados porque los tengo yo- y le mostró un papel que sacó del bolsillo.-Mira, no estoy embarazada.

El chico se puso muy rojo y añadió:

_-_¿En serio? qué bien, ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, pero, aún así, ...-el chico se puso mucho más rojo y le soltó lo siguiente-...Tenten, me gustaría que fuésemos a vivir juntos.-y hecho esto miró al suelo( el pobre ya había hecho suficiente reuniendo todo el valor que podía para soltarle esa frase.)

La kunoichi le abrazó y se empezaron a besar cuando ella dijo:- Yo también quiero que nos vallamos a vivir juntos-y volvieron a besarse. Neji volvió a hablar:- Pero, entonces...de quién son estos resultados?

Tsunade entró en la habitación: -Pero qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí! Se supone que tenéis prohibido el paso!-y al ver que la chica estaba despierta añadió:-Salid todos! tengo que hablar con Hinata a solas!

Todos los ninjas salieron incluso Naruto y dejaron a Tsunade y a Hinata en la habitación.

_-_Hinata, sabes lo que te ha pasado? Al parecer te desmallaste en la misión, pero no por una causa normal.- Tsunade siguió:- Hinata, quién es tu novio?-la otra no entendía a qué venía eso. La Hokage se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Naruto y atando cabos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él.-¿No será Naruto,no?

La chica asintió tímidamente. Tsunade salió de la habitación un momento y llamó al rubio. El chico entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Hinata.

_-_Hinata no se desmayó simplemente por falta de chakra, bueno por eso también - y se dirigió a la joven- pero te desmayaste porque estando embarazada, el chakra se pierde más rapidamente. Sí, Hinata, estas embarazada.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Y así, ajena a todos los líos que se estaban montando, Sakura paseaba tranquilamente por Konoha. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y una minifalda y estaba muy guapa. Sumida en sus pensamientos empezó a observar el cielo cuando, de pronto, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Se puso en pie poco a poco para ver de dónde había venido el golpe y el simple hecho de ver quién había sido, le hizo más daño que lo que le podían haber hecho mil golpes como el de antes juntos. No le había visto en casi tres años pero, aún así, le reconoció al instante: y su corazón volvió a partirse en mil pedazos.

_-_Sa...sakura!-susurró Sasuke.

**Este capítulo me ha salido más largo que lo previsto, pero qué le vamos a hacer.**

**Espero que os halla gustado y intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente cap.**

**P.D.: Mandadme muchos reviews!**


	6. Sasusaku

**Lo siento, sé que he tardado bastante pero es que estoy muy liada. Pero, a cambio, he hecho este capítulo más largo ;) Espero que os guste!**

**6. Sasusaku**

Sasuke se quedó ahí, paralizado observando a Sakura. Ésta, por el impacto psicológico al ver de nuevo al Uchiha, agachó la cabeza de forma que su pelo hacía sombra en los ojos, y Sasuke no pudiera verlos.

_-_Sa...sakura- susurró el chico. "Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo sin estar aquí la había olvidado. Joder, no me podía haber chocado con otra persona? Ahora se pondrá a llorar y a abrazarme y, yo seré más feliz que nunca y le mentiré, y Orochimaru ocupará mi cuerpo y ella volverá a llorar y ..."

la mente de Sasuke funcionaba sin frenos a toda velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba hablando:

_-_Sasuke-kun...- "tal y como lo imaginaba, ..."pensó Sasuke. La joven mantenía la cara en la penumbra- me hiciste mucho daño pero me he hecho más fuerte. Ahora no eres más que una molestia.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y Sasuke contempló, asombrado, una mirada cargada de odio. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sakura le pegó una patada en toda la mandíbula (con las pedazo botas de tacón que lleva ahora en el manga) a Sasuke( y recordad que ha sido entrenada por Tsunade) y éste salió disparado en el aire, y acabó unos doscientos metros más lejos, hundido en el suelo.

Sakura se fue de allí en busca de Tenten para contarle lo que había pasado.

Cuando Sasuke recuperó el conocimiento y su visión se volvió menos borrosa, busco a la chica; pero ya se había ido.

_-_Chica guapa, no me dejes!-oyó una voz familiar que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

El Uchiha se volvió hacia donde venía la voz, y contempló a un muy sonrojado Jiraiya, el cual había alcanzado a Orochimaru (quien por su parte, seguía vestido de marinera) y estaba abrazado a él. Así que no lo había reconocido...

"kuso, tengo que disimular, porque como me descubra todo el plan se irá al garete..."pensó Orochimaru. De modo que, de espaldas claro, (pa que no le reconociera), y procurando poner voz de "chica inocente" le dijo:

_-_No, esque,... soy extranjera y... tengo que irme a casa a ayudar a mi madre con las tareas!- y se fue de allí perdiendo el culo dejando al ero-senin tirado en el suelo lloriqueando:

_-_No! Al menos dime tu nombre... o dime dónde vives...- pero la marinerita ya se había ido. Cuando Jiraiya se giró vio a Sasuke.

_-_Tú!... qué haces aquí? A qué has venido?- dijo con una voz áspera y fría.

_-_Pues esque yo quiero volver a Konoha...- "no puedo hacer ésto..." pero al visualizar los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, añadió con un tono muy convincente- porque quiero volver a ser de aquí. He dejado a Orochimaru porque quiero recuperar la vida que tenía con todos los que me querían.

Jiraiya se quedó callado."Será una trampa? No lo parece, pero, aún así..." Tras un largo silencio el sanin dijo:

_-_Vamos a ver a Tsunade.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_-_...sí, Hinata, estas embarazada.

_-_¿qué!-exclamó Naruto mientras a la pobre Hinata le estaba dando un yuyu.- y, cómo, por qué?- Tsunade le miró como diciendo "eso es bastante obvio"- bueno, también qué preguntas hago yo...¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!- y se abalanzó sobre Hinata para abrazarla mientras ésta, a pesar de la noticia, se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo por la reacción del rubio.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarles solos, ..."pensó la Hokage, y salió de la habitación. Al otro lado, el resto de los ninjas esperaba a que alguien saliera a informar acerca del estado de Hinata y, cuando Tsunade salió la abordaron a preguntas.

_-_Tsunade!cómo está Hinata? podemos entrar?

_-_Hinata está bien... pero no entréis todavía-"a ver si les van a pillar a estos dos haciendo qué se yo"- ...que necesita descansar.

Y dicho ésto, la Hokage se fue de allí. En ese momento, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa llegó allí y se dirigió a Tenten, la cual estaba junto a la puerta con Neji.

_-_Tenten, qué hacéis todos aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes...- su voz se quebraba poco a poco mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

_-_ ¿Sakura, estás bien¿qué ha pasado?

_-_Que me he encontrado con Sasuke.

_-_Qué!-exclamaron Neji y Tenten al unísono. Sakura les contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el encuentro sin dejar detalle. La noticia se extendió como la pólvora y las chicas empezaron a consolar a Sakura hasta que ésta se tranquilizó y volvió a estar de mejor humor. La pelirrosa, que no sabía que no se podía abrir la puerta, la abrió:

Hinata estaba dormida en la cama y Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, junto a ella, contemplando cómo dormía. Naruto tenía la mano de la chica entre sus manos y sonreía. Todos entraron en la habitación y Neji preguntó a Naruto:

_-_¿Cómo está? qué os ha dicho Tsunade?

_-_Eh... pues que está a salvo...-"y embarazada, pero si te lo digo, me matas..."- y que no corre peligro.

_-_Menos mal... oye, Naruto, y qué pasó al final en el hotel? Conseguimos nuestro propósito?- lo interrogó el Hyuuga( recordad que todos planeaban dejar juntos a Naruto y Hinata.)

_-_Ein!...bueno, pues...- "joder, espero que no use el byakugan porque como se de cuenta... este tío me castra seguro... pero se enterará antes o después...que mal rollo"pensó el chico de ojos azules.- je, ... más o menos...

Kiba se acercó a Hinata y levantó una parte del edredón de la cama para sentarse, cuando, sobre el colchón, todos pudieron ver una gran mancha blanca...

La reacción fue la siguiente: las chicas con gesto de asco; Naruto pensando "kuso..."sin girarse (ni atreverse) a ver la reacción de Neji; y los chicos sujetando a Neji para que no se lanzara sobre el culpable.

_-_ahh... pero serás degenerado! Ya me parecía a mi que parecíais dos angelitos... un poco de respeto, que esta en el hospital! Naruto...degenerado, pervertido!- le empezó a gritar el chico de ojos grises.

"Pues cuando te enteres de que la he dejado embarazada... no quiero ni pensar lo que me harás..." pensó el rubio con miedo. Con todo el jaleo Hinata se despertó.

_-_Qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntó la chica frotándose los ojos.- oh... ¿Qué estais haciendo todos aquí?

Todos empezaron a atenderla y estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Hinata dijo:

_-_Bueno... pues Na...naruto-kun y yo... tenemos que anunciar una cosa...- el chico le sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano "Neji me mata, me mata...".- vamos a ser padres.

_-_¿QUÉÉÉ!- exclamó Neji, mientras le entraba un tic nervioso en el ojo( como el de Sasuke en el bosque de chakra en el cap.11 del anime). "Así que el otro test que encontró Neji era de Hinata..."pensó Tenten.

_-_Felicidades Hinata!-empezaron todas las chicas, mientras los chicos ya no se atrevían ni a sujetar a Neji, porque el aura negativa que estaba desprendiendo éste era muy potente.

_-_Conque más o menos, eh? NARUTO!CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A MI PRIMA! PRETENDÍAMOS JUNTAROS, PERO NO QUE ELLA SE QUEDARA EMBARAZADA! SALIDO! PERVERTIDO!- empezó Neji.- **No pienso consentir** **que mi prima...**

En ese momento, Tenten con una mirada maliciosa, se acercó a él y le susurró, sin que nadie más pudiera oírlo: "Ejem, ejem... creo que tú no eres el más adecuado para llamar a nadie"pervertido", no? Acuérdate de lo que hicimos por la noche... además, tú también casi me dejas embarazada..."

Al seguir la frase, al Hyuuga se le había quedado cara de tonto- eh... esto... que no consentiré que mi prima no sea feliz! Felicidades a los dos!

"pero qué se habrá tomao este tío? Está muy raro... no se si planea alguna venganza especial para mí o qué..." pensó Naruto mientras se imaginaba a Neji torturándolo de numerosas formas distintas haciéndole jurar que no volvería a tocar a su prima.

_-_Entonces, no te parece mal que Hinata y yo...?- preguntó tímidamente el Uzumaki.

_-_No, me parece muy bien! Qué ilusión, voy a ser tío (tío segundo, pero tío al fin y al cabo)wajajaja...- y empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. Inner naruto: "lo sabía, este tío se fuma algo raro o algo... no debo acercarle al niño cuando nazca... puede ser peligroso..."

_-_A mi me parece bien, aunque, ahora que lo pienso...-continuó el ninja de ojos grises- Hinata, cómo se lo piensas decir a tu padre?

_-_O, no... No había pensado en ello...cuando mi padre se entere me matará... y a Naruto, no quiero ni imaginarlo...- Hinata estaba muy preocupada.- se enterará antes o después, así que habrá que decírselo...

_-_No te preocupes Hinata-chan! Yo iré a donde me pidas, si hay que cenar con él o algo, pues iré!- dijo Naruto con su pose de chico bueno.

_-_No es tan facil.- dijo Neji poniendo una voz como si estuviera relatando algún relato de terror.- Mi tío no es un hombre normal... para él los chicos son una amenaza para sus hijas, sobre todo para la heredera del clan. Al último chico que se acercó a ella, le ocurrió algo horrible: ese chico no quería nada más que darle unos apuntes a Hinata, que estuvo enferma ese día y no acudió a clase, pero... mi tío no pensó lo mismo. Él llamó al chico para "hablar" con él un momento, y... desde ese día no le volvieron a ver jamás... aunque nunca encontraron al culpable, yo se quien es y, todos pensamos que partió en pedacitos al pobre chico y los enterró en el jardín...

_-_Neji! No seas malo! Venga, vámonos a mi casa a coger mis cosas para llevarlas a tu apartamento- dijo Tenten mientras éste se moría de risa- así, de paso, tú también conocerás a mis padres... y mi padre también puede ser un peligro...- el chico paró de reír mientras empezaba a sentir preocupación.

_-_Bueno - dijo Tenten mientras salían de la habitación- nos vamos. Naruto, Hinata, felicidades; Shikamaru, Temari, a vosotros también! Sakura, no te preocupes, y, bueno chicos, adios!-y salió de la habitación.

_-_Naruto, no te tomes en serio lo que te he dicho antes, ahora en serio, te deseo mucha suerte. Bueno chicos, hasta mañana!- y Neji cerró la puerta tras él mientras se le oía preguntar con miedo- Oye, Tenten, lo de tu padre lo has dicho en serio?

_-_Sí... tiene mucha fama... sabes cómo lo llaman? El asesino sádico del hacha! Jajaja...- y Neji también se reía pero seguía mirando con miedo a la chica. Cuando doblaron la esquina, ya no se oían sus voces.

Naruto se había quedado muy preocupado.

_-_Hinata, cuando deberíamos decírselo a tu padre?- preguntó el chico. "kuso...con Neji ha habido suerte pero porque Tenten ha aparecido y le ha dicho a saber qué, pero ahora me queda su padre... ese sí que me capa!"

_-_Pues... no lo se...pero creo que cuanto antes me...mejor¿no, Naruto-kun? Mañana estaría bien...

_-_De acuerdo. Esta noche dormirás en el hospital y yo dormiré contigo, y, mañana, iremos a ver a tu padre.- añadió el chico mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hinata.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Tsunade co cara de haber visto a un fantasma( venía de hablar con Jiraiya y Sasuke.)

_-_¿Pero qué se supone que hacéis todos aquí de nuevo!la hora de visitas ha acabado hace tiempo! Vamos, todos, fuera de aquí! Ya se, Naruto, tú puedes quedarte- añadió al ver que el rubio ponía cara de quejarse.- Vamos, que ya es de noche!

Y, poco a poco, todos salieron de allí: Sakura( la cual estaba siendo consolada por Ino) Chouji(que iba siguiendo a Ino), Temari y Shikamaru (los cuales no se habían dejado de meter mano ni besarse en ningún momento), Kankurou (quien iba charlando con Kiba acerca de cómo funcionaba su marioneta Karasu)y por último, Shino, Lee, y la propia Tsunade.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aquella noche, por unas razones u otras, más de una persona no pudo dormir, pero con diferencia, había uno que tenía un lío de pensamientos en la cabeza. A Sasuke le era imposible conciliar el sueño:

"No puedo creer lo que he hecho. Cómo pude ser tan idiota de irme? Ahora me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que he sido un egoísta. Itachi... sí, todo es culpa de Itachi... si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, yo no tendría por qué hacer esto... esa obsesión por la venganza... Y Sakura! Jamás la he visto así (en todos lo sentidos) está tan... pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Pero debo seguir con el plan... solo así vengaré a mi familia... pero yo... la quiero...desde hace tanto tiempo..." y así, el Uchiha se acabó durmiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

La luz del sol de la mañana iluminaba totalmente el dormitorio. A continuación se oyó un portazo y un _Shikamaru, ya estoy en casa!Tu madre y yo ya hemos vuelto! _sin duda era la voz de su padre.

_-_Kuso! Temari - susurró el chico

_-_Shika! Qué pasa? - la chica abrió los ojos y enrojeció al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo el edredón de la cama del chico, y que los dos estaban abrazados.

_-_Temari, - dijo muy rojo el chico(quien también en este momento se había dado cuenta de la situación)- mis padres han vuelto y están en casa. La chica se quedó aterrada sin saber qué hacer. En ese mismo momento, se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia su habitación y se abrió la puerta.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Unas horas después:

Las chicas (Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino) estaban en las aguas termales de Konoha, contándose sus problemas (y no tuvieron más remedio que poner a Sakura al corriente de lo que había pasado con los chicos.)tras la explicación, Hinata habló:

_-_Pues yo... bueno, no se qué voy a decir en casa, tengo miedo a ver cómo se lo tomará mi padre...- dijo preocupada- Oye, Tenten, ahora que lo pienso, mi primo Neji conoció ayer a tus padres, no? Y qué tal le fue?

_-_Bueno... no fue tan mal hasta que les dijimos que nos íbamos a vivir juntos. Ufff...mi padre se puso hecho una furia... nunca imaginé que su cara se pudiera hinchar tanto... parecía un verdadero psicópata. Pobre Neji, creo que lo pasó bastante mal. Pero, al final, nos dejaron. Temari¿qué te pasa? Estas muy roja.

_-_No sabéis qué mañana he tenido. Digamos que yo también ha conocido a mis suegros.-dijo la chica.

_-_Y eso?-le preguntaron las demás.

_-_Bueno, pues, cuando Shikamaru y yo nos hemos despertado, los Nara han vuelto de la misión que tenían y, digamos que nos han pillado en una situación... comprometida. Qué mal lo he pasado, su padre nos ha pillado a los dos en la cama... y menudo careto se le ha quedó.

_-_Y qué pasó después?- preguntaron las otras con interés.

_-_Je..., que el hombre salió espantado de nuestra habitación disculpándose y se lo contó a su mujer. Shikamaru y yo nos vestimos, y cuando bajamos, me los presentó. Su madre me cae muy bien, no se lo tomó mal, ni mucho menos, sino que le echo una bronca a su hijo porque la casa estaba muy sucia y no me tenía que haber traído estando desordenada. Después, ella y yo nos quedamos hablando, mientras le brillaban los ojos de alegría por que iba a casarme con su hijo, mientras el pobre Shikamaru tuvo que aguantar una charla de su padre de esas de hombre a hombre...

_-_Cómo?que os casáis?- preguntaron las demás.

_-_Sí, al fin y al cabo, estoy embarazada y nos queremos, no?-dijo la rubia.

_-_Pues... bueno, no se qué haremos Naruto-kun y yo... respecto a eso de dónde vivir... no hemos hablado de eso.

_-_Qué suerte tenéis todas de tener pareja... Hinata, tú tienes a Naruto, Tenten a Neji, Temari a Shikamaru, Ino tienes a Chouji... pero yo... - Sakura estaba hundida.- desde que el otro día vi a ...

_-_Sakura! No pasa nada, en cuanto Sasuke se fue yo también estuve afectada, pero, luego me di cuenta de que hay más chicos en Konoha... y así me ves ahora. -le empezo a decir Ino.- soy muy feliz con Chouji; mira por ejemplo a Lee, puede ser una buena opción...- de pronto algo o alguien cayó a las aguas termales desde el exterior causando una ola de agua.

FLASHBACK 

En casa de Sasuke:

El Uchiha se despertó y se fue a la cocina a desayunar cuando se quedó paralizado:

Orochimaru, completamente desnudo solo llevaba encima un delantal rosa suave(de esos que se atan al cuello y tienen dobladillos por los lados; es decir, que le tapaba las vergüenzas de milagro, pero lo que es el trasero lo dejaba bien a la vista)se dirijió a Sasuke dispuesto a abrazarlo:

_-_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! Te he hecho el desayuno, amor!- dijo intentando abrazarlo- ven a darme las gracias!

_-_KYAAAA!Aléjate de mí!-y el joven saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr como si tuviera su vida en juego. Por detrás, Orochimaru le perseguía por las calles de Konoha con su atuendo especial.

Sasuke había vuelto a usar el nivel dos del sello y iba volando para poder salvarse; pero Orochimaru alargó sus piernas y le siguió persiguiendo. A Sasuke se le estaba gastando el chakra y volvió a su estado "sin maldición" mientras caía por un conducto de agua; Orochimaru, en cambio, no tuvo más remedio que irse porque Jiraiya lo había visto y lo empezó a perseguir.

De este modo, el Uchiha se deslizó por el tobogán negro( como Naruto antas de su pelea contra Neji) y acabó en las aguas termales de las chicas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Hinata, Temari, Tenten e Ino salieron del agua y se taparon con las toallas como si hubiera sido un acto-reflejo; pero Sakura no tuvo más tiempo que para agarrar por el extremo una toalla, porque lo que calló al agua, fuera lo que fuese, había caído sobre ella.

Sasuke, quien no había podido vestirse dignamente porque se acababa de levantar cuando tuvo que huir de Orochimaru(es decir, que llevaba una camiseta y unos shorts) había caído sobre la pobre pelirrosa, quien, al ver que quien se había tirado era una persona, se tapó como pudo con la pequeña toalla. Cuando los dos volvieron a la superficie, Sakura le reconoció:

_-_Tú... - fue lo único que salió de su boca. Sasuke estaba totalmente cortado. Las demás chicas decidieron irse de allí porque predijeron que Sakura mataría allí mismo al Uchiha.

_-_ERES UN PUTO PERVERTIDO!- grito la chica mientras le plantaba un puñetazo en la cara. Sasuke empezó a sangrar a chorros por la nariz, pero no precisamente por el puñetazo, sino porque Sakura había intentado salir del agua(con la toalla) y él le había agarrado de un extremo para atraerla hacia sí, pero en lugar de ésto, la toalla se cayó y dejó a la chica como su madre la trajo al mundo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo (es un caballero...no?) mientras la pobre chica se volvió a poner la toalla. "Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Sakura... haría cualquier cosa por ella... debo recuperarla! La he convertido en un monstruo sin sentimientos... la he convertido, en mi antiguo "yo""pensó el chico

_-_Sa...sakura!- dijo Sasuke con esa preciosa voz.- Lo siento, yo no pretendía...-"mierda, qué le voy a decir, que Orochimaru me perseguía en delantal y que me he caído aquí sin querer? me mandará a un manicomio"- Sakura no te vallas!- pero la chica ya había salido del agua y iba hacia las duchas cuando Sasuke fue poseído por su instinto:

Salió del agua, fue corriendo hacia la chica y la abrazó desde atrás( como Sakura le hizo una vez en la segunda prueba del examen de chuunin, cuando Sasuke tenía la maldición)- Sakura, onegai... yo... te quiero...

La chica se quedó helada. Tenía el corazón literalmente partido y, sin moverse, le dijo, llorando:

_-_Ya es demasiado tarde, Sasuke... ya te rogué una vez que te quedaras... hace dos años y medio... ya, no puedo fiarme de tí.- a pesar de que él no podía ver su rostro, sabía por su voz que estaba llorando... así que todavía sentía algo por él, no estaba todo perdido...- Me hiciste demasiado daño...

_-_Pero, Sakura... te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte ahora. Haré cualquier cosa... lo que me pidas...

Pero la chica, dándole un golpe al Uchiha, salió de allí corriendo.

_-_Sakura!- pero la chica no volvió.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_-_Hinata!- el pobre Naruto, seguido por los demás chicos, por fin la encontró- te he buscado por todas partes! Ven, Konoha ya no es seguro!

Al igual que Naruto, las otras parejas también se unieron con sus correspondientes.

_-_Neji-kun! qué está pasando?- dijo Tenten la cual estaba siendo casi estrangulada por el abrazo del chico.

_-_Eso no importa, vamos, corre! Esto es peligroso!

_-_En ese momento salió Sasuke(quien se había cambiado de ropa y ahora iba vestido como siempre), quien buscaba a Sakura.

_-_Tú... A QUÉ COÑO HAS VENIDO A KONOHA!- gritó Naruto. Sasuke se sintió lo más rastrero del mundo. "cómo he podido irme? He sido un absoluto imbecil, Naruto..."-mierda, tú también tendrás que venir...-añadió el rubio, y, Shikamaru lo inmovilizó para que no se resistiera.

Todos fueron a la casa de Naruto.

_-_Pero se puede saber qué está pasando!- dijo Ino.

_-_Itachi, ha vuelto.

La cara de Sasuke palideció de un modo repentino. De pronto se dio cuenta de que podía volver a vivir el mismo infierno: porque Sakura no había vuelto.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura había salido de las aguas termales cuando se encontró con una pelea espectacular: Orochimaru estaba luchando a muerta contra Itachi.

_-_Itachi!-exclamó una tercera voz: era la de Kakashi.

_-_Con esto te mataré de una vez por todas, Orochimaru! No dejaré que mates a mi hermano!- gritó el atractivo Uchiha (por si hay dudas, era Itachi) Uso una técnica impresionante que le debilitaría mucho pero conseguiría matar a Orochimaru. Tras usar los sellos correctos, un rayo que cegó a todos, fue dirigido hacia Orochimaru, pero lo paro Kabuto, metiéndose en medio.

_-_Kabuto!por qué tú, mundo cruel!por qué tú!- empezó a llorar Orochimaru.

_-_Orochimaru-sama, no llore por mí- dijo el chico de pelo gris que estaba tirado en el suelo.

_-_Por qué lo has hecho!

_-_Porque te quiero!-y Kabuto y Orochimaru se besaron allí mismo, en medio del combate.

Sasuke, que había presenciado las palabras de su hermano, se lanzó contra Sakura.

_-_Sakura! Estas bien? te ha hecho algo?- preguntó el chico, ignorando a su hermano, y a la escena de amor que estaba ocurriendo ahí mismo.

_-_Sasuke - lo llamó su hermano. Estaba muy malherido, no tanto como Orochimaru, pero, aún así, al borde de la muerte. Sasuke se quedó helado.

_-_Sasuke, solo se me ocurre una cosa que me demostraría que me quieres de verdad.- dijo Sakura.

_-_Qué? Cual?-preguntó éste.

_-_Perdónale la vida. Yo todavía te quiero, si tú me quieres de verdad, no mates a tu hermano.- dijo la ninja.

_-_Sasuke-kun, no le hagas caso!-dijo Orochimaru- usa la técnica que te enseñé!

_-_Esta será como aquella decisión que tomaste la última vez, cuando te fuiste de Konoha! Quédate conmigo!- le dijo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza hecha un lío: la quería mucho, pero, si perdonara la vida a su hermano, traicionaría a su clan... De pronto se dirigió a Sakura y la besó.

_-_No pienso perderte otra vez!- le dijo el chico, mientras se abrazaban.

_-_Sasuke- lo volvió a llamar su hermano- arigatou. Pero quiero que sepas el verdadero motivo por el cual maté a nuestro clan. Te debo muchas respuestas, y ahí van:

Y Itachi le reveló la verdadera razón:

_-_Yo, soy gay.

_-_Qué?- exclamó Sasuke- y eso? A qué viene?

_-_Kakashi y yo... fuimos amantes.-dijo Itachi. Y Kakashi, que también estaba allí, lo confirmo.- Nos conocimos cuando me hicieron ANBU... y no queríamos que se supiera nada de nuestra relación... recuerdas que me inculparon el asesinato de mi mejor amigo? No lo hice para conseguir el Mangekiou Sharingan, sino porque descubrió nuestra relación, y intento matarme porque para él la gente como nosotros no éramos dignos de vivir. Después, se lo conté a nuestro padre, pero ya te imaginarás cómo reaccionó. Llamó a todos los Uchiha y no pude hacer más que defenderme... y me vi obligado a huir...

_-_Y por qué no me dijiste que fuera contigo?- preguntó dolido Kakashi.

_-_Porque tú me pusiste los cuernos con ese tío tan único... el Gai-sensei ese.- respondió Itachi medio llorando.

_-_Solo lo utilicé para darte celos! Nunca ha significado nada para mí! Pero tú, en cambio, te fuiste con el cara-tiburón, Kisame!- respondió Kakashi resentido.

_-_No! También fue para darte celos! Yo, aún te quiero!- confesó el Uchiha- quiero vivir contigo como antes!

_-_Yo también te quiero!-gritó Kakashi, y se lo llevó corriendo donde Tsunade, para que fuera hospitalizado y curado.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron flipados. En ese momento apareció Jiraiya que se encontró a Orochimaru y a Kabuto en el suelo, abrazados pero inconscientes.

_-_Sakura, Sasuke, estáis bien?- preguntó. Los dos asintieron y Jiraiya se llevó con él a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura, la puso contra una pared y la empezó a besar.

_-_Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura- te quiero tanto...

_-_Yo también te quiero-y siguieron besándose durante un buen rato.-Será mejor que vayamos a casa de Naruto, todos estarán preocupados por tí...

_-_Ahora eso no es lo más importante- dijo Sakura- lo más importante ahora eres tú...- y se abrazaron de nuevo.

De pronto empezó a llover de una forma muy fuerte. Los dos ninjas se fueron corriendo a refugiarse de la lluvia, y Sasuke le dijo a Sakura:

_-_Ven a mi casa, esta tormenta no tiene buena pinta...- y los dos se fueron al apartamento del chico de ojos afilados.

Era un apartamento sencillo, bastante ordenado. En cuanto llegaron, Sakura hizo una mezcla de sellos y apareció un pequeño halcón.

_-_Es una forma para informarles de que estamos bien sin tener que ir hasta allí.- le enseñó al chico- solo hay que atarle un mensaje en la pata, y listo.

Y acto seguido, la chica escribió _No os preocupéis por nosotros, estamos bien, ..._(y explicó lo que había ocurrido en la batalla) Después, soltó el ave por la ventana y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

_-_He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo...- le dijo ella a medida que se acercaba más y más.

_-_Yo también- le dijo él, quien también se acercaba poco a poco mientras se le aceleraba el corazón.- Estuve a punto de volver a Konoha mies de veces, pero, no quería fallar a mi clan. Pero he comprendido que eso no me llevaba a ningún sitio; y me he dado cuenta del daño que te causé con eso. Siento todo este tiempo que hemos perdido... fui un idiota...

_-_Además, si hubieras seguido con tu plan, no hubieras cumplido tu segundo objetivo-dijo Sakura mientras se besaban. El chico la miró sin comprender.- No querías resurgir tu clan?

Sasuke enrojeció mucho, y Sakura lo volvió a besar otra vez... Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, así que se dejó llevar. Abrazó a la pelirrosa que , para él, estaba más guapa que nunca, y la fue besando cuidadamente. Los dos se quitaron la ropa y la fueron tirando sin importancia por el suelo.

_-_Sakura... yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras...- empezó a decir el Uchiha, pero Sakura lo calló con otro beso más.

_-_No digas tonterías- le dijo ella, y siguieron besándose y abrazándose. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y sin duda, los dos ninjas tuvieron la mejor noche de su vida.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Mandadme muchos reviews!**


End file.
